Training Ground 44
by PeliikGrahSol
Summary: Have you ever been so scared that wherever you looked you saw danger. Naruto gets thrown unprepared into training ground 44, the forest of death. How will the experience shape him?
1. Chapter 1: Survived

A/N: This idea came to me not too long ago and I felt I had to put it down on digital paper.

I hope you will enjoy it as much fun it was to read and as always R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything within this story that might be subjected to any sort of copyright law no matter what I or anyone else might say in the future of the publishing of this story.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Survived

Naruto landed with a dull rustle on the high tree branch. The past twelve days had been a life changer. He had by accident trapped himself within a death trap and he regretted not heeding the warning signs on the very fence that held the monsters within, well, within.

He had an excuse, a perfectly valid one too.

He had been running for his life and in his panic just jumped inside. It had been the highest jump he had ever done before, clearing the four metre tall barb-wired fence in one giant leap.

He did not know how he did it only that he had done it and not succeeded to repeating since. He had tried, oh he had tried to get over that fence again many times. The first time was because he was hungry, his stomach complaining with a deafening roar. He had no made it; the fence was electrified.

The second time had been when he discovered the first and most numerous of this damned forests creatures; the leaches. Giant leaches large and thick enough to outsize his own arm with a mouth as large as his palm. They had dropped from the thick branches above en masse. Three of the dozen or so leaches, he did had not counted but later experience thought him a rough estimate, had slammed onto him. Their slimy secretion covered bodies stuck to him like they had been glued onto him.

Let's just say that he had been able to unstick them with a healthy dose of sharp metal and tugging, leaving three small tears in his jacket and bleeding wounds from the thrice damned monstrosities. He had later extracted fifteen razor sharp and jagged teeth from his wounds.

Again he failed but not after desperately making it halfway up the damned fence before his own muscles failed and fell off.

He thanked whatever god who had blessed him with his quickened healing.

It would be days after that he made his next attempt over the fence.

He had solved his food problem by eating berries and mushrooms he found. He had thanked Iruka-sensei with tears in his eyes has he fell asleep under a few bushes that evening; he had caught himself from stuffing his face with the unknown growths.

Iruka had explicitly said not to eat anything in the wild that we did not know was edible, warning us to not even try those we may think was edible unless we were sure.

This had led him to a meagre handful of blueberries and, curtesy of his stinging fingers, a few blackberries and he forced down some raw chanterelles.

He sighed as he sat perched on the small branch. Picked due to the height it was on. Not many groups of the leaches managed to climb that high. Not that many did, even leaches were not suicidal, they would just kill themselves if they dropped from the height he sat on. It did not stop him from scanning the branches above him… you might never know.

Finally satisfied with his momentary safety he looked up at the towering… tower, a kilometre or so away he estimated.

He had noticed the tower only three days ago and had slowly made his way towards it.

He hoped it led to safety, it looked maintained if a bit old as pieces of greenery grew from it.

He adjusted his cloak on his shoulders and pulled the hood up. He appreciated the pelt as it was soft to pet and calmed his nerves considerably. It had originally been owned by a giant tiger who had thought him a tasty meal. Lucky for him the tiger got crushed in one of the many traps hidden in this damned death-trap of a forest. The trap was ancient, simple yet effective. Two large logs swopped down and all but severed the poor creature in two.

Naruto had found himself staring into the dying tiger's eyes, scared stiff and in a morbid fascination as the saw the life leave the once powerful and mighty creature. He just stared shacking with fear infused adrenalin and he could not avoid seeing that behind the eyes of the tiger hid an intelligence not common in animals. He saw his own fear reflected in those yellow slit eyes, and he could swear he saw tears.

He shook his head to clear his mind from the memory and by shear reflex scanned his surroundings again, taking greater care of looking behind him.

Well he had taken great care of preserving as much of the skin he could from the tiger, knowing it was thick and would keep him warm. He unintentionally cured the skin when he tried to clean it, scraping of all fat and flesh still stuck to it. It did help with the smell. He had soon with strips made from his ones handy jacket and a kunai fashioned a cloak and tied another piece around his waist, he had to tell himself it was not a skirt over and over the first two days. The tail naturally became a belt and two new pouches adorned his hips.

They were stuffed with edible plants and fungi, and held a few pieces of bones. He had made a simple spearhead out of the bone when he discovered how sharp they could be and the spear he made with it had given him his first fish. It had at first been disgusting has he had eaten it raw, he had not figured out how to make fire.

Some meat from the tiger had been devoured similar to the fish though it had been far messier.

He swore that day to never eat uncooked meat again, as he had spent most of next day with an upset stomach. He reluctantly continued to eat raw fish, he had seen people eat it in resturants… though it had been red and not white but he was sure it was no clear difference.

On the seventh day he learned how to climb trees. With one kunai in each hand he had slowly but surely reached the relative safety of the tree tops.

The first night up in the trees he had been woken up, for the first time in this death forest, by the branch he was sleeping on bending so much he felt gravity pull on him.

What had met his eyes had been the most horrifying experience yet in his short life. What met him was the creepy grin of the largest creature he had ever seen. A grin he had only associated with a select few humans. Two long hairy arms ending in two sharp claws dug deep into the branch, its comparably small legs dug similarly into it. Its huge teardrop shaped body, equally hairy as its limbs, ended in a long neck. Its small black glinting eyes spelled doom, and a huge grin like snout made him shiver at the implications.

If he had been forced to describe the creature in front of him it would have been a sloth, but what happened next tore it from his mind.

Its yaw opened and then the bone seemed to split expanding its mouth even beyond what one would believe. Its open mouth could have easily fit him standing up right.

It gave a huge roar and leaped forward. Laud cracks were heard has the branch strained under the pressure.

Naruto had not been as scared has he was right at that moment and it was pure luck that the serrated mouth only dug into wood. He had slid down has the branch had dipped with the leaping monster and he got pressed against its rough needle like fur. In panic he grabbed hold of the monster and got dragged along as it with snake like agility climbed up the tree. What happened next scared him shitless.

The monster leaped of the tree trunk and twisted around, limbs extended in a free fall as it aimed at the thick branch that Naruto had once called his bed.

Naruto did not fully understand how he survived at all with nothing to show for it than light bruising on his back.

He had launched himself of to the side missing the branch fully and smacked into another further down. Then it had been non-stop running the rest of the night.

That had been his third attempt over the fence.

For some reason the sloth-monster had stopped chasing him when the fence came into sight, not that it stopped him any as he leapt from his high position and landed face first into the electric fence.

Since then he had constantly been on guard when he was not up amidst the tree crowns, the only true place were no creature large enough to try and eat him lived or hunted, and that is also when he started to build nests. He tied a couple of branches together, enough to support him, and slept wearily. He assumed he only got a few hours' sleep each night as even the slightest rustle from the leaves around him made him clear awake. Only the few hours between dusk and dawn were truly peaceful as even the wind stopped blowing.

It was also thanks to this tree top living life he discovered the tower. And had since slowly made his way to it

He landed on the last tree and watched his eyes stained with tears has he watched the only sign this forest seemed to have of civilization. His limbs shaking as he climbed down. Each step forward were carefully followed by a quick scan of is surroundings. Prepared to run if he saw any form of danger.

He reached one of the many doors surrounding the outer wall.

He pushed it open and was created with lights flickering on, revealing a large open room.

He looked over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. He was safe… for now

* * *

"Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up from his book, which quickly found itself placed within a drawer, and saw one of his ANBU kneeling on the floor.

"What is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and lit his pipe and took a puff.

"We have found Naruto." said the ANBU without raising his masked head.

His brow creased and eyes narrowed.

"I was never aware he was gone. Please explain." Sarutobi commanded.

The ANBU officer shifted slightly.

"We, um… lost him after he fled from one of his pranks…" he looked to his side and scratched the chin of his mask, "and lost him."

"And how did that happen, how did the elite lose sight of a mare academy student?" Sarutobi said taking another calming puff of his pipe.

"Well it was quite easy as-" he stopped as he met the hokage's eyes, "I mean we were… we were laughing our ass off my lord."

Sarutobi raised his other eyebrow in disbelief. How could his personally chosen elite ninja, his ANBU, lose their cool, especially with one of Naruto's pranks? Were had the professionalism gone?

Sarutobi shook his head.

"What did he do?" he sighed.

"He um, hah, he stole the Hyuuga-clan lingerie."

… that… Sarutobi was at a loss for words. That actually explained a lot and he did not fault them for it.

'_Heh, all seeing eyes, he he he._'

He could just imagine the horde of not only the women but also the men, angered at being so humiliated chasing the poor boy.

"That explains the how… now you say you found him, how long has he been missing?"

This time the ANBU felt terribly uncomfortable as he again shifted.

"Um… well, you see… almost two weeks my lord."

"What!" Sarutobi stood up, sending his chair flying to the floor, "And you failed to tell me sooner, why?"

The ANBU went to his knees bowing to the ground head touching the floor.

"I'm sorry my lord, we did not want you to worry!" the ANBU officer cried.

"Where is he?"

"He just arrived at the tower in the forty-fourth training ground!"

Sarutobi paled when he heard and scrambled for his crystal ball.

What he saw shocked him.

He saw Naruto clad in almost nothing but tiger pelt and some roughly torn pants, a primitive spear at the ready in his hands, he could feel the fear radiate of him has his eyes shifted left and right with a penchant for looking upwards.

"By kami, Naruto… what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2: Rescued

**A/N:** Thanks for the positive reception and sorry for the wait but here you have the second chapter read and enjoy.

...

I would not mind a review or two, PM's are alright too.

**Chapter Two:**

Rescued

Naruto had made it to the rooftop of the tower and he felt nervous. He had a clear view over the entire forest and he could see Konoha far away in the distance; the top half of the Hokage monument and here and there a section of the wall and high buildings between the equally high trees.

The climb up to the rooftop had been nerve-wracking. He did not like the enclosed space of the corridors inside. He did not know if any of the creatures outside had made it inside the tower and laid waiting around the corners he passed. The lamps shone too brightly and he had to pull his hood further down his face to shield his eyes.

It was hard to stay calm when his entire being told him to run and hide, to find safety. He knew and believed the tower to be safer than the tower he now found himself on but something in his mind nagged at him it was foreign and new; dangerous.

Of course he did not meet anyone or anything to his disappointment and relief. To roof door was not even locked.

That was how he now found himself sitting on the only spot in the entire forest he considered safe, sixteen floors above the ground, munching on some of his reserve food, hood down letting the sun's rays wash over his face as he watched it slowly go down in the west.

Letting a smile grace his lips the first time in days he sighed and laid down. For the first time since the monster he relaxed. A shiver of pleasure went through him has his sore muscles calmed and back stretched out comfortably. The fact that it was hard concrete he laid on did not face him at all.

He yawned and promptly fell asleep as a wave of tiredness fell over him.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open. His sleep was interrupted.

The light tap to his left sent him lounging for his spear but stopped mid leap, right hand gripping the rough spear shaft.

What he saw quickly blurred as tears started to flow.

The mask wearing and grey-armoured ANBU was surprised when the orange clad blond boy rushed forth and attached himself to his waist.

He froze in place not really knowing what to do with the sobbing boy who quickly stained his vest in tears.

He slowly started to rub the boys hair awkwardly in what he hoped was a comforting way.

His hand went to his ear and pressed the small earpiece-radio, contacting his squad inside the tower.

"I found him." He simply said.

He got three confirmations.

"Then let's bring him home… if we hurry Hokage-sama might be lenient," came their squad-leader's voice through the radio.

"Hai…" came their defeated answer.

* * *

Naruto was still sniffing when the ANBU officer he refused to let go off the entire trip, led him into Hiruzen's office.

Hiruzen looked up from the declaration he had been reading and promptly without looking stamped with a bright red ink-stamp across it.

"Ah, it is good to see you well, Naruto-kun!" he exclaimed with his usual small smile and moved his pipe back into his mouth, relighting the embers with an experienced draw.

Naruto sniffed once more, drying his nose with a torn sleeve and quickly put on his trademark smile. Though Hiruzen noticed it lacked something… he could not determine what. It could, however, be the effect of his new attire.

A slightly torn but overall rough tiger cloak and kilt, both clearly made by inexperienced hands, replacing his old jacket and offering more protection than his otherwise shredded clothes. It was astounding how Naruto had survived in a forest that most seasoned chunin would loath to enter, and adding almost an entire week… it was almost inconceivable. Then again it was probably mostly thanks to the Kyúbi's healing factor that kept him alive.

"It was easy, Hokage-jiji!" Naruto exclaimed putting his hand behind his head grinning.

Hiruzen could only smile at the kid putting up a brave front but all the signs told differently.

Most notably were his red eyes from his crying. He could also see a faint bruise on his right cheek and a few yellow patches through the holes torn in his shirt and arms.

Those giant Tree-leeches were a nasty bunch.

"Good to hear!" Hiruzen chuckled well heartedly, he did not have the heart to ask about what happened within the training-ground but he really wanted to know how he cleared the fence.

"So… mind telling me how you got passed the training-ground forty-four?"

Naruto's arms instantly dropped together with his grin and he shifted uncomfortably. His eyes quickly scanned the roof and stopped, looking out the window.

But the next moment his smile was back.

"I jumped! You should have seen me, Jiji. Dattebayo!"

Masking his surprise at the feat, it was very unusual for a student not even out of the academy to manage such a huge leap.

"Impressive." He nodded slightly taking another puff from his pipe.

"Um, can I go Jiji?" Naruto asked, most of his enthusiasm gone.

Hiruzen smiled feeling pity for the boy.

"Of course Naruto-kun." he let his voice drop slightly, a slight sign he knew Naruto would pick up.

He watched the boy exit his office. When he felt like the boy was beyond earshot he turned towards the ANBU officer that brought Naruto.

"Watch him; report everything outside the normal." He commanded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" was the only response he earned.

* * *

Naruto entered his apartment. His hands shacking as he closed and locked the door behind him, his breath unsteady.

It was worse than usual walking in the streets. It was not the occasional stare or whisper in his direction that disturbed him but he could not shake the feeling of being watched, followed… subtle motions of certain shinobi and kunoichi even one or two of the civilians flared warnings in his mind.

He even believed he saw a glimpse or two of mask wearing ANBU, but he was not certain.

It was like being back in the forest… but worse.

He looked up checking the ceiling... nothing.

He stepped in and tapped himself a glass of water, a desperate attempt to calm down, but it did not work more than getting his breath in control. It did not stop the shaking.

Feeling hungry he started to boil water in a kettle and bringing out a cup of ramen from one of his cupboards.

He poured the hot liquid into the cup and sat down locking his fingers together in a poor attempt to hide their shaking.

'What will I do!? I can't go to class like this!' Naruto picked up the chopsticks and slowly started to eat the half done miso flavoured noodles as tears started to again flow, 'what will I do…?'

Naruto went to bed, windows locked and covered. He did not change into his pyjamas, not even to bed. He curled up in a corner, his cloak protectively around him.

Soon he was sleeping twisting and turning.


	3. Chapter 3: Break

**A/N: Ugh... this did not come out entirely as good as I hoped... but meh, better to get the hard parts done and over with.**

**So here I present the 5th edition of my 3rd chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Break

The door to classroom '2-B' cracked open only enough for a blue eye to scan the room.

Satisfied when he saw everyone still had to arrive, Naruto entered.

He quietly made his way to the last row furthest seat from the window. There he would be safely able to watch the whole room while still keeping low; away from all the stares he was bound to receive.

Thanks to the calmer mind from yesterday he noticed, no, he felt the stares… the glares. He could not explain why. He just had this nagging feeling coming from people around him and they spiked when someone looked at him. It scared him… no, it reminded him of the forest. The similar feelings he received from everyone he walked by reminded him of the creatures inside it.

He wanted to run.

He wanted to hide.

He wanted to escape.

He could not stop his feelings as it flared with each approach, each stare…

He did not like it.

He barely managed to keep himself together; from simply letting go and flee for his life. It had only resulted with his nerves fraying. His fingers twitched and shook, his legs felt weak and drained.

He ungracefully plopped down in his new seat as his legs stopped support him.

He gripped the hems of his cloak and wrapped it around him. It's warmth relieving some of his stress. He dried his eyes from the tears that started to build has he started to calm.

He was glad to finally get a new set of proper clothes on… he had not minded the shower either as it seemed to wash away his troubles… however short lived it was. He had weighted the option of leaving his beaten improvised cloak but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was happy about that now.

He cringed as he realised just how damaged he was. Sure the bruises had finally disappeared during his night of rest but he knew while his body could not scar… his mind did. It could not be more obvious that a simple and smelly pelt cloak could calm him.

In his mind it made him seem like a baby.

Naruto looked up at the clock above the blackboard; it was quarter past seven.

That meant the rest of the student body would start to drop in soon.

The first to enter was a boy, Hikaru, if he remembered right. I was hard to remember everyone's name; especially those he rarely used.

Naruto flinched when the boy looked at him as the weird feeling washed over him again. He mentally sighed with relief when 'Hikaru' just shook his head and went too sit at the windows, middle row.

For once he was happy that he did not gather much attention from his peers as one after one arrived; he only received some curious glances… but as the class started to fill out he started to become sick.

An overbearing pressure started to grow as one after another stepped through the door. He pulled the hood lower over his head in a feeble attempt to hide. His eyes started to rapidly wander the room and he started to sweat. He had to stop himself from looking over his shoulder, to scan the ceiling. Each movement drew his eyes...

He started to see danger where he knew there was none.

He clamped his eyes shut and slammed his head into the school desk. Again the feeble attempt to calm his raging panic failed. His actions drew his fellow classmates' attention.

He was on the verge to tears. He had promised himself long ago to never cry again but he was well willing to throw it away and just let go.

A huge explosion rocked the room, covering it in thick smoke.

* * *

Iruka was worried. Hokage-sama had let him watch Naruto through the crystal ball… and what he saw worried him greatly.

Naruto was not his usual self, the boisterous and loud-mouthed and hyperactive boy he usually were. Always smiling and grinning in the face of opposition and hungry for attention. Now he was anything but.

Sarutobi-sama had informed him of what had happened. He regretted now thinking he played hooky.

He had observed Naruto for the past fifteen minutes and he saw all the signs. This was not the happy-go-lucky boy that he knew. This new Naruto was barely capable of holding himself together as the rest of his students had walked in. He also noticed his reactions to the usual glares. Naruto had never before shied away from attention as if burned. The more people that entered the room the worse it got.

It confirmed the ANBU reports Hiruzen-sama had told him about; Naruto was suffering some form of post-traumatic-stress-disorder.

The smoke cleared and he grinned at the class.

"Good morning students!" he beamed, he was going to act as if everything was normal… no sense worrying the other kids. "I will now start roll call.

"Aburame Shino?" Iruka asked and ticked off the name when he saw the silent boy raise a hand.

He had to talk with Naruto at recess later.

"Akitake Nanaruka?" He continued…

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

At his name being called he hesitated. He knew he had to respond as usual to not earn him stares but the simple fact that he would still attract such attention if he did had him in a bind. His hesitation did not go unnoticed by everyone around him and he instantly started to shake from the pressure.

With all the gusto he could muster he shouted with a wavering smile.

"Y-yoh!"

He kept his twitching smile just long enough for everyone to turn away and for Iruka to nod.

"Good to have you back Naruto. Do I need to remind you the exam is just around the corner? You need to study." Iruka strained a small smile; he hoped Naruto would run with the alibi.

Naruto sank back and did a stellar performance of playing aloof as he put on his trademark grin and rubbed his nose.

"Eh he, no worries Iruka-sensei! I will pass this time, dattebayo!"

It appeared his classmates bought the act but Iruka saw through it. It pained him to see how much pain Naruto seemed to be in… he just hoped it was not too late to fix his wounds. Kami would witness he hoped he could.

He finished the roll call and continued the lecture in history. He observed that Naruto withdrew back under his new cloak and it was obvious he was shaking, at least to him as no one took notice of the boy's distress.

An hour later he called for recess and more than half the class whooped in joy. Iruka walked up to Naruto and the boy looked up at him fear in his eyes.

"Naruto, can we talk for a bit?"

Naruto looked down and nodded silently.

Iruka sat down on the bench neighbouring Naruto's.

Naruto continued to look down at the table in front of him without saying a word. Naruto had feared this. He was not surprised that Iruka would want to talk. He knew he must have acted outside the norm. He had fought his growing fear and unease for what felt like hours, he still held his hands together in an attempt to hide their shaking.

He would have also been amongst the first out if his legs would have borne him.

"Now Naruto… please tell me, what is wrong?" his thoughts were interrupted by Iruka's question.

He felt conflicted. He wanted to talk his heart out to Iruka but something held him back… he did not know why but he felt uneasy at the man's presence and it both confused and scared him all the more. Here sat one of the only people he trusted and he wanted to run away for him to stay away.

These conflicting feelings started to break him and as if the dam broke tears started to fall.

"I-I don't k-know!" he cried.

Iruka was shocked at the emotions displayed. He was prepared for much but this… this broke his heart. This was not the Naruto he knew, this was a broken boy.

He moved over, only hesitating a moment as Naruto flinched at the closeness, and embraced the boy in a hug.

Naruto froze at the contact at first but soon attached himself to Iruka with a death grip.

"W-what is ha-appening with m-me?" Naruto whispered between sobs.

Iruka just stroked the child's back slowly trying to calm his favourite student.

"I do not know Naruto… I don't know but you can tell me. Tell me everything that happened." Iruka calmly said to the sobbing Naruto.


End file.
